Castle of the Night
by Bella-Piano
Summary: Meet Adeline Xanthis. Age 17, and lives with her mom and step-dad. She;s your average teenage girl. But, what happens to her is a shocker. . . More information inside. Rated T just to be safe. R


**A/N: **Okie dokie. Well, this story is not an Edward + Bella story (yes, I know, sad). Instead, it is my own version. It is about vampires, and yes, it has a human girl, but it's has a little twist created by me. I hope you like it, and, if you want more Bella + Edward fluff, I have other stories either done, or in progress that you can read.

Thanks!

~Bella

* * *

**Prologue:** Have you ever been caught in a situation where there was nowhere to run? There was one person you could count on, but you betrayed them, making them think that they weren't wanted? I have. In fact, I almost died. But, the part that shocks me the most, is that I didn't.

* * *

**Preface: **Well, this is where we start, isn't it? This is my story. My confusing, mysterious, heart wrenching, but beautiful in some strange, wonderful way story. I was a normal teenage girl. Once upon a time, that is. Who am I? My name is Adeline Xanthis. I live with my mom, Teresa, and step-dad, John, in Jacksonville, FL. My dad died when I was young. So now, she has a job as an artist, and John, an accountant (yes, sounds boring, but he's a real fun guy). I go to Jacksonville High, and I am 17 years old; a Junior. The rest? Yes, I know. You want to know more. You want the full story. Well, you'll have to wait and see. . .

* * *

_**Castle of the Night**_

**Chapter 1. An Empty Room**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

I sat at the table, John, my step-dad, and my mom both watching me intently. Something was wrong. I picked at my eggs with my fork, and sighed loudly. I let the fork drop onto my plate, and looked up.

"Yes?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Teresa looked at John, and he nodded.

"We have some news," he said. I bit my bottom lips, and sat back.

"Okay. Shoot."

"We're moving." I blinked, and sat up straight.

"Hu?" I asked.

"John lost his job, sweety," Teresa said quietly. "And, my job doesn't pay enough to keep the house. So, we have to move." I sat perfectly still, not saying anything, afraid I would start crying.

"Okay," was all I said.

"We're moving this Saturday." I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. But, I kept my face strait, afraid I would brake into tears any second. I nodded once, and stood up. I placed my plate in the sink, quickly rinsed it, and then walked towards the stairs. Once I got out of sight, I ran towards my room and shut the door. I grabbed my bag, wiping away the tears that were able to escape, and took a deep breath. It wasn't a big deal. They needed to do this, and I wouldn't stop them. I brushed through my tangled, curly brown hair, and checked my self in the mirror. Dark green eyes stared me down, and I sighed. My pale skin was almost translucent, the only part that wasn't pale being my cheeks. They were blush stained.

I heard voices down stairs, and slipped my converse on. I was wearing a deep blue hoody, a gray T-shirt underneath, and jeans. I opened my door and ran down stairs, tripping on the last step. I caught myself by the railing, and stood up right. I grabbed my keys, and cell, and walked hurriedly to the door.

"I'm going!" I called, and walked out side. I walked up to my red Mazda3 (yes, I know the name), and got in, starting the engine. The smooth, quiet engine filled my ears, and I backed out. I zoomed down the road, driving towards the school.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Please?' Myranda pleaded. "You can't leave." I nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I can't keep it from happening, so I might as well not make a big fuss about it," I told her. "I can't do anything." I wasn't a very extraverted person; I mostly kept to myself. So, when I do meet people, I don't attach myself to them completely. I would miss some of my friends here, but not dreadfully.

"I don't even know where I'm going," I muttered to myself, standing up. I grabbed my bag, swinging it over my shoulder, and grabbed my tray of food.

"I'll call you guys, okay?" I got a few mournful nods, and some tearful yes's. I smiled sadly, saying good-bye, and turned to put my tray away. I was soon walking down the hallway, heading towards my next class. I was halfway through the day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I groaned silently, walking out of the gym. I hated P.E. I always managed to make a fool of myself. We played badminton today, and let's just say it wasn't pretty. My last class was English. I headed there, only to trip on my own foot. I landed on the ground hard, hitting my head on the hard tile. I felt the tears swell in my eyes, and bit down hard on my lower lip. I heard a gasp, and then someone was pulling me up.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. I tried to say yes, but then everything went black.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I always manage to make a fool of myself, don't I? That was rhetorical. I felt someone holding my hand, and opened my eyes. I soon found out that Teresa was the one holding my hand, and tried to look fine. No need in worrying her.

"Are you okay, Addie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said weakly. I sat up straighter, and looked around. I was in a hospital bed. How did I manage that?

"Good." She kissed my forehead, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Today's the last day you're going to school, you know that, right?" I nodded. I was going to have the rest off, and help get everything ready for moving.

"Where are we moving?" I asked quietly.

"Well, I need to talk to you about that. John and I talked, and we think it's best for you to go to London, England." My jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked, disbelieving.

"John and I are going to New Jersey, and you are going to live with your uncle and aunt in London, England." I blinked rapidly. "You didn't do anything," she added quickly, "but this is what we think is best. You're going to stay their for the rest of the year, and then, if you don't like it, come back. There's a good chance you'll like it." I bit my lower lip, and nodded.

"Fine," I said, nodding my head. "Okay then." I wasn't good at being sentimental. She kissed the top of my head, and left the room. Soon later, I was aloud to leave, and found my car out side. Jason was standing by it, and I smiled. He was one of my very few close friends. Well, he was the only one. I've known him since I was a baby. His hair is slightly shaggy, a dark brown, and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was a bit taller then me, and was lanky.

"Teresa told me to drive you back!" he called. I shook my head, smiling. "You hit your head pretty hard." I rolled my eyes, and walked up to him.

"How much are you being paid?" I teased. He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Get in, Addie." I smiled, and got in the passenger seat.

We talked about several things during the ride, and the moving situation was brought up more than once. Soon, we were parked in front of my house, Jason's car next to mine.

"Thanks, Jazz." I smiled.

"No prob, Addie." He ruffled my hair, and got out. I got out of my side, grabbing my bag. I walked up to the porch, waving to him, as he drove off. I opened the door, and hung my bag on the rack. I walked into the kitchen, and found a note on the island.

_Addie,_

_Sorry for the inconvenience, sweety, but John and I had to go pick up the tickets for you to go this Saturday. We'll be back in a few hours. There's food in the fridge, and a few of your friends called, so check the messages. We'll be home around 8, so don't wait up._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I sighed, and went up to my room. I took a quick shower, and pulled a pair of sweats and a T-shirt on. I trudged down stairs, and opened the fridge. I grabbed some stuff for pasta, and started the stove. I made it half way, and then went to let the noodles cook for a bit. I went and got the phone, and pressed the button, putting it on voicemail. I listened to the messages while I cooked, and almost dropped my bowl when I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, Teresa. Just calling to check up on Addie. Eliza is getting itchy to meet her. I'll pick her up Sunday afternoon, and call you once I get her. By the pictures I've seen, she looks awfully like Parker." There was a pause. "Well, once you get news on the package, call me. She supposed to get it before she comes. It's valid." The smooth, but low voice stopped abruptly, and then there was a loud _beep_. I rushed over, and checked the name. It said 'unknown caller.' I sighed, and turned the phone off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The few days went by quickly, and soon I was pulling my bags down a long hallway, Teresa and John both behind me. I was headed to London England; a place where there wasn't a whole lot of sun. It rained a lot there.

"Aw, I'm gonna miss you!" Teresa wailed, pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, and then gave John a hug.

"I'll miss you guys too." Teresa hugged me again, and then they helped me with my bags. After awhile, it was time to get on.

"Love you guys," I whispered as I hugged them again. I turned away, and stared at the plane. I looked back, and smiled lightly. I walked up, one bag slung over my shoulder. It was the one that had a few books, my iPod, phone, sketch pad, exc. I walked up the narrow hallway, and then into the plane. I squeezed through the tight hallway, crowded by a few people, and found my seat. I sat down, glad that the seat next to me was empty. I looked out the window, my bag on my lap. I bit my lower lip, trying to block the noise of talking and, and buckled up. I laid my head back, and closed my eyes. I've only gone flying once before. Okay, twice. I wasn't one of those people that freaked out over it, but I am more of a land kind of gal. I breathed in and out, the smell of leather and coffee in the air. I had noticed a few businessmen and such. I didn't mind much, but sometimes it meant that there would be more talking. It depended on the person.

It was then announced that we should buckle up, and prepare of takeoff. I sat up, opening my eyes, and then my face heated up, realizing that there was someone sitting besides me. I acted like I hadn't noticed (or at least tried), and grabbed my bag. I looked through it, and then got my iPod out. I turned the music up, the first song making me smile a little. That smile vanished as soon as I remembered I wasn't alone. I listened intently to Moonlight Sonata, making sure I was staring strait ahead. I wasn't sure I wanted to make sure weather it was male or female, but what I didn't want to do was have a conversation. Some times I would forget they were even there. They were so quiet, that I almost thought they weren't breathing.

I ended up listening to way more classical music then intended, and turned it off. I turned to look out the window, and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened them slowly, and then looked down at my watch. I sighed quietly. The flight was 9 hours, and 46 minutes. I had 9 hours to go.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Time seemed to gradually slow down, and minutes began feeling like hours. I rested my head against the head of the seat, and closed my eyes. My eyes were definitely itching to see the person besides me, but I wasn't going to risk it. It probably sounds odd to you, but to me, it makes perfect sense.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I stared down at it in shock. I thought I turned it off? I picked it up, and found that I had a text message. I opened it, and read it.

**From: Mom**

**To: Adeline**

**Message:**

_Hey, hun. Just checking on you. Your uncle, Alexander, is picking you up. He's picking a friend of his up as well. But, your aunt is coming, so no worries. I'm on a friends phone, so don't answer back. Call me once you land. Love you!_

I bit my lower lip, and dropped it in the bag.

"Is everything okay?" a smooth voice asked. My eyes widened slightly, and I turned to the person next to me. I found out that, indeed, they were a male. He had dark brown, almost black hair. It fell into his eyes; shaggy, you could say. It wasn't short, but not long either. The tips of his hair stuck out slightly at the ends, framing his angular face perfectly. His eyes were a brownish gold, his skin pale white. He seemed about my age, if not a year or two older. A slight smile played around his full lips, making me blush slightly.

"N-no. Nothings wrong," I managed. He held my gaze, and then nodded.

"Alright. If you need anything, tell me. Okay?" I found myself nodding. He smiled a dazzling smile, and then turned away. I did the same, my entire face heating up.

I tried to preoccupy myself the rest of the time. I read, I slept, and I read some more. Then I decided to listen to some more music. After that, I just dozed off. Before long, it was 6 o'clock, and the speakers were turned on.

"We will be landing shortly. Prepare for landing," sounded out of the speakers. I grabbed my bag, and sat up. I shook my head, getting the blurriness away from my eyes, and waited. When I looked up, I saw that the boy was watching me. I blushed bright red, and looked down at my hands. I thought I heard a light chuckle, but decided against it.

Soon, we landed, and then every one was getting ready to get off. Not long later, I was walking down the hallway, and out into the open. I breathed in the smell of the airport, and swung my bag over my shoulder. I walked over to the baggage claim, and started looking for my bags.

"Addie!" I heard a low voice call. I turned around, startled, and saw a tall man with dark hair walking towards me. "It's me, your uncle." Recognition dawned on me, and I smiled.

"Hey!" I greeted, slightly shy. He helped me get my bags, and carried a few for me.

"No, you don't have to do that," I said, feeling bad. He didn't look like he was trying at all.

"Nah, it's fine," was all he said. I let it go, and followed him.

"So, how was the trip?" he asked me.

"Long," I said, summing it up. He laughed.

"Yes, nine hours in a plane can be long." I smiled a little. I could tell we would get along. But, what shocked me, was how young he looked. He was my uncle, my father's brother. His skin was pale white, his eyes a dark gold. He had fair, black hair, parts of it falling around his face. He was tall, and well built, making me feel short (I'm 5'4").

"Here we go." I looked up, and saw a black, shiny car. It looked new, but then I could never tell. He threw the bags in the back, and looked down at me. "I'm going to go get a friend of mine, okay?" I nodded, perfectly fine with this. "His name is Ace D'Louise." I nodded, and saw a thin, beautiful woman coming out of the vehicle. Alexander walked off, and the woman hurried over to me.

"Hello dear," she said warmly, smiling at me. "I'm Nettie." My Aunt. I smiled, and shook her out stretched hand. I almost jumped when my hand touched her cold skin, but she acted like she didn't notice. It was raining, so maybe I was just getting used to the temperature.

"Hi," I greeted.

"It's nice to finally meet you. You look very much like your father." I stared at her.

"You knew my father?" I asked. A look of horror flashed over her face.

"No, but I've seen pictures of him." I nodded, understanding. "Have you met Ace before?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so." I tried to think of anyone with that name, but couldn't. "No, I've never met him," I said, giving up. She nodded, and turned towards the airports entrance. I walked over to the trunk, and grabbed my bag. It wasn't a purse, but I used it as one. It was just an over sized thing of fabric that I made when I was ten.

I heard movement behind me, but didn't turn around, acting like I didn't notice. Yes, I know it was rude, but I didn't like having to make conversation. It was uncomfortable for me.

"Addie?" Alexander said in a low tone. I closed my eyes tight, and then opened them before turning around. I almost collapsed when I saw who it was: Before me stood the god-like creature that sat next to me in the plain.

"Addie, this is Ace," he introduced. It took me a moment to compose myself, and nodded, showing my acknowledgment.

"Nice to meet you," I managed. He smiled crookedly, and nodded as well. My face started to heat up. My uncle saved me by going into conversation with him, letting me turn around. Nettie came up behind, and I could swear that I saw a smug grin on her face.

I dropped my bag back into the trunk, and slid into the back seat. Alexander was still outside with _him. _I buckled up, and crossed my arms over my chest. How could I possibly manage this? I embarrassed myself in front of him on the plain, and then I find out that I'm going to be seeing plenty of him this year!

Great.

Soon, Alexander slid into the front seat, and started the car. I couldn't help but notice that Ace didn't get in. When I turned around, there he was, on a sleek, black Harley. I grumbled when he grinned at me, and turned away. Alexander soon drove out of the crowded parking lot, and we were on the road, driving towards our destination. Wherever that may be.

I staid quiet the whole time, not really listening to the discussion going on up front. Actually, my attention was really focused on the motor running in the background; Ace's motor.

After a long half hour, we finally drove up to a – no, not a house, but a _castle. _Yes, a _castle_. It was huge! We drove up a long, winding path of dirt, and under several stone walk ways. There were stone bridges scattered here and there, and teenagers were walking along the dirt roads. The castle was just like one any little girl would dream of. It looked like it came right out of a fairy tale. It was made out of light and dark brown bricks, green vines growing up the walls. The vines had light colored flowers growing on them, giving it a less haunted look. There were towers on several different places of the centerpiece of the castle, the bigger, high-up part. Columns; long walkways shaded by brick ceilings; smaller building with fancy windows on the sides; and giant rocks surrounded it. Tree's were growing right and left, and flowers blossomed ever where.

Looking out a moving vehicle, I didn't get to see everything I would have liked. But, one thing I noticed, is that this entire thing was surrounded by a vast thing of water. I strained my eyes, but all you could see was water and clear blue skies.

We soon parked in front of an elegant, three story house. It was similar to everything else, but more homey; something you would live in. It was made out of light and dark brown bricks, the windows framing it white. The porch was a half circle, curving when it arched out. The steps were framed by bushes full of flowers. The door on the porch was white, and it arched at the top. Trees were scattered everywhere, one shading over a large lake.

"Do you like it?" Alexander asked. I nodded, a smile on my face.

"It's beautiful," I said quietly. I opened my door, and got out of the car. I followed a smiling Alexander and Nettie up to the porch. I heard a roaring engine behind me, and dared myself to look back. But, before I could even get my foot on the first step, I felt something – or someone – next to me. I looked over, and saw Ace next to me, a grin plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes, and looked ahead of me, concentrating on not tripping on the steps; I have a tendency of doing that sometimes.

After Alexander unlocked the door, he turned to Ace.

"Here," he threw him a set of keys. "Those are to your dorm. Keep the bike." He smiled. I didn't look to see Ace's response. I didn't know why, but I was slightly annoyed by him.

Alexander nodded his head, and then I felt a _whoosh _of wind. I looked next to me, and he was gone. When I looked back, I saw the Harley driving down the dirt road, almost out of site. I shook my head, slightly dazed by what happened, and turned to my uncle and aunt. Nettie looked slightly disappointed, and Alexander was shaking his head.

I'm definitely confused.

Nettie walked through the door first, and Alexander gestured for me to do the same. I walked in, and too in the interior. It was, of course, beautiful. To the right was a library, full of books, music, and even a few instruments were in there. To the left was a dinning room. The table was a wooden square table, painted a dark brown. Eight chairs surrounded it; three on each side, one on each end.

In front of me was a staircase. It wound up to the second, and third story, going in twists. I could tell that there were more rooms on the main floor, but I didn't bother to look around.

"Addie." I turned to my uncle to see him with all of my bags. I stared in shock. I had only been in here for, what, two minutes, and he already had _all_of my bags in here. And some of them were farley big.

"Yes?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Want to see your room?" I nodded, smiling a little. I grabbed some of my bags, worried that it was too much, and walked up the stairs. Nettie led me into a roomy bedroom, almost empty besides the four bed, dresser, desk, and lamp. Everything was white, including the bedspread.

"We didn't know what you like, so we thought you could help out a little." I nodded.

"Sure," I answered, placing my bags on the bed. "That's fine. I've done stuff like this before, so I could just do it altogether. No need for you guys to help." Nettie looked a little worried.

"Are you sure? You might need some help." I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I decorated my bedroom back home. No problem." She still looked slightly worried, but nodded.

"Well, we'll leave you to do you thing," Alexander said, a smile hovering around his lips. They walked out of the room, and I thought I heard, "She's just like her father." I shook my head, deciding against it, and went to unpacking my things.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After I was done with unpacking, I collapsed onto my bed. I sat up, and looked at my room. There was a balcony on the right side of my bed, and you could see everything from there. My room really was great; it was nicer then my old one.

After a while, I got bored. I heard the door downstairs close, and got up. I opened my door, and scanned the area. I thought I would look around a little. So, I started on the right. I looked through all of the doors, curious as to what there was, and soon found one that was huge. It was full of books. Shelves filled ever single once of wall space, and there were comfortable looking chairs placed in certain spots.

After I was done there, I started on the left. Just about the same thing. But, what I realized is that I had come across a lot of other bedrooms. I was pondering that when I opened the door to the last room on the third story.

It was almost completely empty.

The floor had parts of it where it was covered in dust. The only things that was in the room were a few shelves, and boxes. All of which were only keeping one corner of the room vacant. The walls were white, and the floor was made out of wood. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling, and the curtains hanging on the window were drawn close.

I quietly walked in, and tiptoed over to the stack of boxes. I looked through them carefully, and found pictures; pictures taking place between the 1700's and early 1900's. They all looked vaguely familiar, but most of them were of babies or families I didn't recognize. All of them were in black and white, and some were fading. I found some journals, and records, but all of them were old. I puzzled over this for a while before hearing a noise down stairs. I placed everything back where it was, and hurried out of the room. I walked down the hallway, and into my bedroom.

I had so many questions to ask, and I had a feeling that I would get some of them in that one empty room.

* * *

**A/N:** So? How do you like it? If you want more information on the characters, and upcoming characters, you can go to my profile. I have a long section on it. R&R, and thanks for reading!

~Bella


End file.
